The End is Only the Beginning
by leothelion1
Summary: It was five weeks later after baby Chris was born. While protecting a charge Phoebe and the charge got kidnapped also. Future Chris returns in the third chapter. Reviews plz. Your comment mean lots.
1. Default Chapter

**Charmed:**

Fan fiction: The End Is Only The Beginning I Season 7 

**Characters: **Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Sam (Elder), Barbas and Alan (New character)

It was five weeks later after baby Chris was born. Piper was busy taking care of her two sons and working at the same time. She was busy with her sons, P3 and the demons that were after Wyatt. Because of that she never had the chance to talk or even to see Leo. Wyatt obviously misses his dad and Piper noticed it, but she didn't want to call on Leo because of what he was going through. Leo having known for killing Gideon (an elder) and also his mentor was having a break down emotionally and mentally. He knew that Barbas helped Gideon and he was devastated and eager to kill Barbas. His anger, rage and fear of his sons' safety began after the future Chris was killed. For the last couple of weeks Leo was tracking and chasing Barbas, but Barbas tends to escape from him.

Piper is now sitting at the kitchen making breakfast and also looking after of her sons. Then a demon appeared behind right beside Wyatt. Wyatt then immediately raises his shield and repelled the demon. The demon was thrown towards the wall. Piper was shocked and surprised considering that it was eight thirty in the morning. Just before the demon got up, Paige and Phoebe arrived and Paige orbed a stool and hit the demon's head. Phoebe ran and took baby Chris and Wyatt, while Piper ran towards the demon and vanquished it.

" Thank God!"' Shouted Piper. " That was too close! A demon just appeared behind my back while I'm cooking. I seriously can't do this anymore." Piper sat down and becoming very emotional at the moment. "I'm a single mother who have two little kids to raise and a job! I barely have time to sleep and not to mention demons to take care with."

Phoebe sat beside her and gave her a hug and said: "You know what maybe you should call Leo. He hasn't seen them for a long time and we can tell how much Wyatt misses his daddy." Then Paige stepped in and said: " Piper! Just call Leo. He's the father of these two kids too. It's his responsibility too. He needs to be with his sons!"

Piper seemed reluctant and disturbed by the topic of asking Leo to come back. Piper faced Paige and said: "I don't wanto call him. He's still having an emotional break down and I think he deserves some peace to figure out about what he should do." Phoebe interrupted: "But he can't hide from you guys forever you know! Just because he's got issues that doesn't mean you don't too Piper. Gideon screwed him so? I mean Gideon definitely screwed your life too. You can't just take all the responsibility on your own." Paige joined in hold baby Chris and said: " I agree, we are calling Leo!" Piper stood up in front of Paige and yelled: "No! You're not calling". The rebellious Paige said: " Oh try and stop me. LEO!"

Then Leo orbed and appeared in front of the girls. He looked around the surroundings realized the damage from the fight. He looked anxious and asked: " What happened?" Paige stepped up to him filling him with the most recent news and said: " Well while you were wandering away for the past few weeks, Piper was having a hard time taking care of the kids and to work also. Today just a while ago a demon attacked." Leo shouted: " What? Where is he? What about Chris and Wyatt?"

Phoebe answered: " Don't worry they're okay, Piper vanquished him before he could get up. But still you have to see your sons. Piper can't do it on her own and obviously Paige and I can't always be around to protect them. We are not their parents, Leo it's your responsibility and your problem."

Leo replied: " I know, that's why I'm vanquishing demons that are threats to Chris and Wyatt. These few weeks."

Piper said: " Leo, What these kids need is not a father that kills demons on daily basis twenty four hours a day, but a father. They already don't have a normal life because of demons and magic. Please! What they need is you and Wyatt missed you." Piper took Wyatt and Wyatt walked over to Leo. Leo looking at Wyatt and Chris feeling guilty and took Wyatt.

" Piper, I know but I need to kill Barbas! He killed Chris"

Piper interrupted: " Leo, Chris is not dead, he's here."

" That doesn't mean that won't happen in the future. With Barbas on the lose. Look vanquishing Barbas is important and I won't stop until I find him and kill him. I won't let this happen to my sons again. I'm sorry. I promise once it's over I'll be here" Leo gave Wyatt to Paige and orbed out.

" Well that was just interesting." Paige and her sarcasm.

Piper finished making the breakfast and put the plates on the table. Phoebe and Paige helped to straighten up the mess and then starts eating.

While the girls are eating, Leo orbed back to the underworld looking for Barbas. He searched almost everywhere and his patience was lacking. He began vanquishing demons when he sees one. Despite of being restless and reluctant to face his sons, he also deliberately ignored the call from the elders. Then a white lighter appeared. The white lighter is about six feet tall, brown hair and quite good looking.

"Leo, the elders are looking for you. They say that they sensed that there's a demon attacking mortals at a public school. They need you to get the charmed ones to try to save them and to stop the exposure." said the white lighter.

" I'm busy!" shouted Leo. " Leave me alone, I have something to deal with."

" Leo I know that you are an elder and with all due respect, I know I shouldn't be questioning your judgment but…"

" Then don't! you know nothing! You know how it's like to see your son died in front of you and not knowing when your sons being attack by demons." yelled Leo. Leo is becoming very emotional and out of control. He pushed the white lighter Eric to the wall.

" Leo please! I'm sorry, but you have to control yourself." pleaded the Eric.

While Leo is unable to control himself, Barbas is actually close by Leo seeing this. Then he realize that now is a good time to tempt Leo to kill a white lighter, so that he would be in trouble. The elders wouldn't trust him anymore and it'll be harder for him to protect the charmed ones. Barbas used his powers and tapped into Leo's mind and begin the temptation.

"Leo!" said Barbas. " Kill this white lighter. What if he's sent by another elder to kill Wyatt and Chris? You can't trust anyone these days. If Gideon can be evil any elder can."

"NO!" shouted Leo. " I can't do this anymore. He didn't do anything. There's no reason that I should I kill him."

Eric standing by the wall baffled and worried asked: " Leo, are you okay? Why are you talking to yourself? Do you want to see the elders?"

" You see! Leo! He is sent by an elder, he could be a threat. Remember the elder you trust the most, he betrayed you Leo."

Leo looked at Eric furiously and shouted: " Who sent you?"

Eric looked baffled and replied: " Well an elder, Sam."

Then Leo looked like that he woke up from a nightmare. He looked at Eric closely and Barbas tempt him again. " You see! He even admits it. The elders wants you distracted so that this white lighter can kill Wyatt." said Barbas.

Leo in fury looked at Eric and yelled: "No one can hurt my son!" Then he raised his hands and shot electricity and to electrocute Eric. Eric is shouting in agony and pleading to Leo to stop.

" Leo! ahhhh! What are you doing?" yelled Eric.

At the same time an elder orbed down suddenly and is very surprised by what Leo is doing. He ran towards Leo and stopped him.

The elder Sam one Leo's best friends shouted: " What the hell were you doing? He's a white lighter. He's on our side."

Then Sam walked over to Eric and helped him up. He told Eric to orb to the sisters and ask them to deal with the demon attacking the mortals at school. Afterwards Sam walked over to Leo, who was still confused and shaken up. He walked up to Leo and said: " Leo! Please calm down. I know what you're going through. I know that feel unsafe because of what Gideon did, but just because Gideon did the wrong thing doesn't mean each and everyone of us will become evil."

" You sure?" Questioned Leo. " Because I'm not sure anymore. I don't care anymore, the only thing that I care is my family!"

Sam then got mad and said: " I don't care if you kill me right now Leo. Even if you kill me, you're still my best friend. But, if the elders know you are going to be recycled. What good is for you and your family if you are recycled? You know perfectly it is Barbas that's playing a trick on you and you almost fell for it. You are an elder! Leo! I know you have issues with your family, but you also have responsibilities of the other mortals too."

"I'm sorry" apologized Leo. " It's just that it's getting hard to trust people anymore and I'm scared of losing my son again."

" Trust me!" said Sam with a confident tone. " I'm well sure your wife and her sisters will protect your children. They are in good hands, your sons have got their mom, aunts and you protecting them."

" You're right" signed Leo who just took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"You have to be careful, Leo. This isn't the first time you let Barbas get to you, you have to control your temper. Just let it go."

" I'll try, okay I'll go to fix thing with the school." said Leo as he orbed back to the Manor.

The Manor

While Sam and Leo were talking Eric orbed to the manor already to tell the girls about the demon attacking a middle school. He orbed in front of the girls. The girls are obviously astonished, not because that someone appeared, but because of his attire. His clothing was filthy from Leo's attack.

Phoebe looked at him and said: " Oh my goodness! What happened to you?"

Eric looked at Piper and said: " Um your husband just tried to kill me."

Piper's eyes and mouth are opened wide and asked: " What do you mean? Leo just tried to kill you?"

Eric replied: "Barbas got to Leo, but don't worry an elder stopped him in time and I wont' tell any one."

" Thank you and I'm sorry." apologized Piper.

" Wait! I'm not here to tell you this. There's a demon attack students here in San Francisco."

" But why? I thought demons only attacked witches right?" asked Paige.

Piper said: " Maybe there's a witch at that school."

" Guys, I would really like to go with you, but I'm like super late for work. You think you can do this without me?" asked Phoebe rushing to put her shoes on.

" Yeah, don't worry just go." said Piper. Then Phoebe said thanks and left immediately. " But my kids."

Leo orbed back. " Hey there's a demon attacking students." Then he saw Eric and he smiled nervously. He walked to Eric and apologized: " Sorry back there, I was influenced by Barbas."

" It's okay don't worry about it. Um you mind if I take your kids to magic school? Or you want to do it yourself." Asked Eric.

" No you can take them, I trust you." said Leo. Eric took Wyatt and baby Chris and orbed to magic school. " Paige, Piper we have to go now!" He took their hands and orbed to the school.

When they arrived they immediately ran into the school trying to find the demon or the students and teachers. Then a fireball was thrown towards Piper, but fortunately Paige orbed the fireball away. The demon saw Piper and he got scared and left. The strange was that it was too quiet. There's no screaming, and no running. All three of them were getting suspicious and worried.

"What if this is some sort of trap to kill us?" asked Paige. " I mean this has happened before."

Before Paige could say another word, Piper interrupted her and pointed at a classroom. Everyone were frozen, actually the whole school was froze.

"Who did this? I mean besides Piper?" asked Paige.

" I don't know, but how ever did this is damn powerful." answered Leo. " Stick together. Paige stay with Piper and I'll go and look for the demon somewhere else. Call me if you're in trouble."

Leo walked to different parts of the school and everyone was the same. They were all frozen and stiff, just like Piper's powers. He was getting worried with a demon that is so powerful having a power that is similar to one of the charmed ones. He then became wary and careful as he walked through the hallways and classrooms. Then he walked into a chemistry lab. The room was deserted and empty. Leo went into the lab to see if anyone was there: "Hello? Anyone here? It's okay I'm here to help." Leo sensed that something or someone was behind him and before he could turn around a metal rod hit him and he fell on the ground.

Piper and Paige were walking around the school trying to find clues of what caused this phenomenon. Paige said: " You know this is just so suspicious to me. I mean why would demons want to attack students on broad daylight with tones of mortals roaming around in school. This just doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, I think this is weird too. What if they are after something from someone here?" replied Piper.

" Whatever that thing these demons are looking for, this thing must be damn important."

Paige and Piper were actually close to the chemistry lab that Leo went into. Back to the lab, Leo was just attacked by a metal rod. He fell on the floor. He rubbed his head and stood up immediately ready to attack, but then he realized that he wasn't attacked by a demon but a kid. The kid was Asian about 5 feet 5. The kid was obviously scared. He held up the metal rod that he attacked Leo and faced him. Leo exhaled and explained: " Don't worry, it's okay. I'm here to help. Just calm down and tell me what happened."

The Asian boy wouldn't let go of the rod and kept staring at Leo. It looks like he was getting ready to attack. The boy said: " Why should I trust you? That man just a while ago said he's here to help and I was almost choke to death."

Before Leo or the kid could say another word, a demon appeared suddenly besides the kid and pushed him on the floor. The demon shouted: " Where did you hide it?" The child who had no idea what the demon talked about responded: "Hide what? What are you talking about?" The kid was crying considering that he's only a kid. Before the demon could do anything more to the kid, he shot out electricity and expelled the demon to the wall. Then Leo immediately ran to the Asian kid and helped him up. The demon that was knocked to the wall stood up and it turns out that the demon has telekinesis and threw Leo to the blackboard.

Two demons then appeared besides Leo attacked him. One of them had Leo in an arm lock and the other one punched him hard in the stomach. Leo (screaming in agony): Ahhh! (as he got punched again in the stomach) Run now! It seems that the demons didn't really have any powers. They just kept beating Leo up. Leo couldn't really fight back and he got hit in the stomach for probably like ten times. The kid did what he was told, he ran straight to the door, but the demon that Leo fought earlier blocked him and asked: " Your last chance kid. Where did you hide the bracelet? Give it to me and I'll spare your life." The kid asked: " What bracelet? What the hell are you talking about?"

Paige and Piper who were just near by heard the noise coming from the lab. They immediately ran to the lab to check what was going on. When the girls got inside the lab, Leo finally escaped from the demon's arm lock and vanquished both demons at the same time. But, unfortunately he was injured quite badly too. He abdomen and his face were injured. The demon used his power and threw the kid to Leo's side and Leo caught him just before he hit the wall. Before the demon could attack Piper and Paige, Piper raised her hands and attempt to vanquish him. But, the demon didn't blow up. The demon was just thrown to the benches near by and injured. When Piper was about to attack again the demon got scared and left.

Piper and Paige immediately ran to Leo. Piper anxious and worried asked: " Oh my goodness! Leo, you okay?" She and Paige helped Leo and the kid to stand up. Then Leo replied: " It's okay, we're okay. He's just shaken up." Leo faced the kid and asked gently: " Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

The kid who just experienced the ordeal had tears in his eyes and ran into Leo's arms. He cried loudly but he didn't care. He was too scared, he was almost killed by the demon he had the right to cry. Anyone would have cried. Leo wrapped his arms around the kid and reassured him and said: "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

Piper said: " Let's just get out of here." Paige asked: "But what about these people? We can't just leave them frozen." Then Piper raised her hands and unfreezes the whole school. Her magic worked and everyone in the school were mobilized. Paige orbed them back to the manor.

The Manor.

The kid was still frightened and wouldn't let go of Leo. He eventually let go and asked: " What just happened? I mean who are those people and what did you just do? How come we were at school then here?" It was apparently too much for a kid to take in for the past 20 minutes.

Piper went to the kitchen and got some hot tea for the kid. Paige went to the attic and tries to find out what the demons were after. The frightened young child drank the hot tea and calmed down.

" Right, I feel better now thanks." Said the kid.

" By the way we didn't really introduce yet." Said Phoebe. " I'm Phoebe and this is Leo and Piper. Paige is our little sister and she's upstairs."

" Err well, I'm Alan Chan and I'm 12 years old.," said Alan. " But can someone tell me what the hell happened back there?"

" You were attacked by Demons." Leo answered.

" Demons?" Shrieked Alan. " Okay is this some kind of game show or something because I don't have the mood for this. There's no such thing as magic, Demons or what so ever. But, how did you do that? You know moving from one place to another."

" That's call orbing." Paige just orbed in front of Alan from the attic.

" Believe it there are such thing as magic." Explained Piper. " So found anything?"

" Yes, but it just sounds so weird." Replied Paige.

" Tell me something that's not weird." said Phoebe in a sarcastic tone.

" True, the demons that we just encountered were upper level demons. They belong to this tribe or gang called The Sacrons. They basically do whoever hired them to do, mostly kill or steal some magic item. But, I don't see a connection to this. I mean he's not magical."

" Are any of you relatives magical, Witches, demons? Familiar?" Asked Leo.

" No, I just found out there are such things as magic."

"We're getting nowhere, but we need to call your parents and tell them you'll be here so that we can protect you. So, what are their numbers?" asked Piper.

"They're dead." replied Alan.

" Err Oh my." said Piper. Phoebe opened her eyes and said: " Oh I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" asked Paige.

"Well, my mother died when I was 7 and my stepfather died just like one week ago. I still misses him a lot he treated me as his own son." Alan started crying.

" So who's taking care of you now?" asked Leo.

" My grandma she lives like somewhere nearby the school." answered Alan. " My stuff is there too."

Leo and Phoebe volunteered to take Alan's belongings and to also explain the situation to Alan's remaining family member. They follow with Alan orbed to Alan's Grandma Lily's front door. Then they heard a lot of commotion and noises like the breaking of furniture and got worried.

"The door's unlocked." Said Phoebe. She opened the door and saw two demons attacking an old Caucasian lady. When the demons saw Phoebe and Leo, they threw energy balls at them, but Leo orbed them away immediately. They then reappeared at the other side of the room beside Aunt Lily.

Alan who was still shocked asked: " Gramps are you okay?"

Alan's grandmother asked him to take his stuff and leave before the demons get to him, which was strange to Alan because he just realized that his grandma is involve with magic. The two demons threw another energy balls aiming at Alan. Alan's grandma raised her hands and the energy balls returned to the demons and vanquished them.

Before Leo and Phoebe could ask another question, a demon appeared behind Alan's grandma and killed her with a fireball. Alan was surprised and screamed. Leo immediately vanquished the demon. Alan cried and sat beside his grandma.

" No! Why? She's my only relative left." Cried Alan.

Alan's grandma who's still breathing said to Alan: " Take the bracelet, hide it … Don't.. let.. those .. demons …get .. it.." After saying her last words. She passed away.

Knowing that Alan might have an emotion breakdown Phoebe sat beside Alan, but Leo was afraid that the demon would come back. He took Alan's belongings and then orbed them back to the manor.

The manor.

Piper spotted them and asked: " What took you guys so long? Have you told his grandma yet?"

Phoebe then walked towards Piper and pulled her away to the kitchen, leaving Leo and Alan alone at the living room. Piper said: " Why are you pushing me to the kitchen."

Phoebe: " Alan's grandma just got killed by a demon."

Piper: " Oh no. Poor guy, he had so much to deal with in one day. I mean he suddenly found out that some demon gang is after him, magic exists and his remaining relative just died. And we think magic screwed us."

Phoebe: "Leo's trying to talk to him, you know."

Piper: Don't worry, He's good at that. We however should worry about the demons."

Back at the living room Leo was trying to make Alan feel better by talking to him. Alan asked many questions about where people will go after death. He seemed fascinated and he was taken this death thing quite calm.

Leo: " Are you sure you're okay? I mean if you want to cry you can I'm here.'

Alan: " I have seen enough death already. I'm probably use to this by now. I just can't do this anymore. Anyways ." He went to his bags and took out a box and gave it to Leo.

Leo: "What's in it?"

Alan: " I think this is what the demons or whatever you call them are looking for. My grandma asked me to leave it in good hands."

Paige orbed back to the manor from magic school with Wyatt and Chris. Piper and Phoebe walked to the living room filling Paige with the most recent info.

Phoebe looked at the box and opened it: "Wow, the bracelet is pretty." She reached out her hand trying to put it on." The bracelet was very special and unique. There's a ring and its attached with the bracelet by a chain.

Alan stopped her and said: " Don't!"

Phoebe apologized: "Sorry, I mean I should have asked you."

Alan: No it's just that my gramps kept saying this bracelet is cursed so….

Piper: Maybe you should check with the elders.

Leo was shocked and said: "Are you crazy? I don't want to go back up there anymore."

Piper who seems to be annoyed said: "You have to deal with this anyways. It's your problem and you have to fix it now go and take the bracelet". Then when Leo planned to take the bracelet to the elders the demon that attacked Alan in the school appeared. Piper raised her hands planning to vanquish the demon, but the demon was faster he moved his arm and the everyone were thrown against the wall except Alan and Phoebe. The demon used his telekinesis and moved the bracelet to his hands. A few more demons appeared afterwards grabbing Phoebe and Alan and disappeared.


	2. The End is Only the Beginning II

**Charmed:**

Fan fiction: The End Is Only The Beginning II Season 7 

Last time Alan an innocent young boy that the charmed ones encountered at a school realizes that he was being targeted by a group of demons that call themselves the Sacrons. Also, knowing that magic exists and his grandmother was killed by a demon. The demons then kidnapped Phoebe and Alan. What's worse was they've also taken the bracelet, so the charmed ones have nothing to bargain or hold leverage.

After what just happened Piper, Paige and Leo sat at the attic trying to scry for Phoebe and Alan, but obviously they couldn't find them. Piper was looking at the Book of Shadows trying to find the whereabouts and the weaknesses of these demons. Leo orbed to the magic school and brought back Wyatt and baby Chris.

"I officially give up." Said Paige.

Piper who became fed up and said: "How can you give up? I mean she's our sister and we've also got an innocent to save. Who knows what these demons are after with that bracelet?"

"I tried everything. I tried scrying and summoning and none of them worked. How are we suppose to find them then?"

The hide out of the Sacrons.

There was obviously a huge commotion happening at the cave of the Sacrons. Since Alan and Phoebe arrived the demons became so excited and kept looking at Alan with an evil perverted smile. Phoebe obviously was thinking of a plan to escape, but even if she had her active powers she wouldn't be able to fight off all those demons. In the mean time she tried to think of a spell to get Alan and her back to the manor.

The demon who was in charge of kidnapping Phoebe and Alan walked towards to Alan and yelled: "Put the bracelet on now!" Alan who was scared and clueless did what he was told; since he had no choice if he didn't do it he and Phoebe would be killed. He put on the bracelet and looked at the demon. The demon faced to his fellow demons: "To all my fellow demons, today is the day that we demons claim the surface of the Earth and to be in charge. After this day we could kill all the witches and innocents that we want. We will be in charge of the world, not even elders or the charmed one could stop us. We are so close now to become invincible and perpetual.

Phoebe who had no idea what they were planning to do decided to stall and said: "What makes you think you guys can take on the charmed ones, the elders and all the forces of good? You're just demons and trust me our sisters will be here soon and if you don't release us now they'll kill you all."

The demon smiled and shouted: "What makes us think that we can take on the charmed ones? Let's see we already have one of the charmed ones. Besides after today when we pass through the gate of immortality we will have the powers of Gods. We will then become God and rule this world. And you kid will help us or else we will kill you!" The demon pointed at Alan. "Well what are you waiting for you put on the bracelet already summon the gateway."

The manor.

Piper looked through the books that Paige brought back from the magic school and finally found something about the Sacrons and the demon that they just fought. She said: "The Sacrons are some assassin demons." Then Paige interrupted her and said: " Didn't I say that already like one hour ago?" Piper rolled her eyes and said: " IF you would just let me finish!" Shakes and head and continued. " There organization is known to be spread out all over the underworld. That means there hideouts vary. The demon we just fought is called Lucifer. He is an upper level demon that can use other people's powers once he has seen them. He is capable of cloning powers."

"Okay this means we can't find them and we have this powerful demon that is possible of having Piper's powers. Meaning he could just blow us up in one second, oh maybe even faster." Paige said sarcastically.

Leo who's holding baby Chris: "It's all on Phoebe now. She has to find a way tell us where they are. We can't do anything."

Paige stepped over to Piper and read the passage about the Lucifer and said: "There's no vanquishing potion, we need to use the power of three to kill this guy. Not to mention the Sacrons probably filled with demons."

Lucifer's hideout.

"Well summon the gateway open the door or else…." Threatened Lucifer as he just conjured an energy ball aiming at Phoebe.

Alan who was pressured and not knowing what was going on yelled: "Do what? I can't do magic. What gateway I don't know a thing about magic. I just realized that there's magic today, how do you think I can do magic?"

Another demon stepped up beside Lucifer and asked: " What if he's not he one? The chosen one" Lucifer frowned and replied: "No! He has to be the right one. He told me he was the right one. He never lied to me yet. Then that means either he's lying to me or he doesn't know how to control his powers yet. But, I doubt it. He made the whole school freeze.

Alan and Phoebe were astonished. Phoebe whispered to Alan: "You froze the whole school?" Alan who was just as surprised as Phoebe replied: "I didn't know I thought it was the demon. I just got really scared and shocked then everybody just froze."

Lucifer stepped beside Phoebe and conjured an energy ball aiming at Phoebe. Lucifer said: "If you don't take us to the gate now, I will kill this witch. I'm warning you my patience is lacking. Alan said: "But I really don't know how to find this gate or God knows what it does."

Then the demon that talked to Lucifer previously said to Lucifer: "Maybe he really doesn't know yet, but killing a charmed one is not a loss. Their kind is definitely a threat to us. If they know our whereabouts, they'll go after us next."

Manor.

Piper who's still scrying for Phoebe and Alan was getting desperate and worried. "Oh I still can't find them. We tried everything summoning, scrying and we even asked demons but none of them knew. They might be in huge trouble now."

Then the elder Sam and the white lighter Eric orbed in. They walked towards Leo and Piper and said: "I think we might be able to help you."

"Why and how? I mean we don't even know what that bracelet does." said Paige.

" The bracelet is a very powerfully magical device to summon and open the gate of immortality." Said Sam in an serious tone.

"You serious?" said Leo as he was getting worried also. "I mean could it be, if the demons can work out how the bracelet works then it's over for all of us."

"Okay slow down a bit. What gate of immortality and how does a stupid door will affect the whole world. Why did the demons take Alan and Phoebe? They could have just taken the bracelet and leave." Asked Piper.

"The problem is the bracelet cannot work on its own, it needs a person to activate it. The gate of immortality is a gateway to a world that we never see or experienced. Through this gate any mortal could become immortal, perpetual and also having the power of a God. Meaning any person or demon that's successfully passes the door they will become a god themselves." Sam said.

"So, if the whole group of demons steps over this door they all become gods. Oh god, imagine a group of evil gods roaming around the world. That's nasty". said Paige.

"That's why I said earlier this is huge. This is not only about saving innocents, but also saving the world from being control by these demons." Sam added.

"But how? We don't even know where they are." Leo asked.

" I do." Eric answered. " I've been following these demons for months now and I have an idea where they could potentially be."

Lucifer's hideout.

"Well! I'm counting to three. If you don't summon the gate then I'll kill her." Threatened Lucifer.

"Alan! Don't do it even if you know how. It doesn't matter if I die, if you save me but granting these demons powers then I rather be killed." Shouted Phoebe.

Lucifer who was mad yelled: "You asked for it witch." Then he threw the energy ball at Phoebe, but the energy ball froze when it almost reach to her. The demons all turned back and saw Piper, Paige, Leo and Eric appeared. When Lucifer attempted to attack Piper blasted him. Piper's blast didn't kill him, but it threw him back to the wall. Eric ran to Phoebe and Alan and untied them. The demons nearby starts attacking, Paige threw potions and Leo vanquished most of them with his powers. The other demon then got scared and left the cave.

Lucifer stood up and raised his hands. Electricity came out of his hands just like Leo's powers. They all douched just in time from the attack. Then he raised his hands and aimed at Phoebe, Phoebe ran immediately. His attack missed and the wall of the cave was exploded.

"Not good, he can use our powers just by a glance." Said Piper as her and the others were running. Lucifer stopped chasing them and shouted: "Alan!" Then Alan orbed to Lucifer. Paige said: "He has my power too." When Lucifer planned to leave with Alan, Paige orbed him back to their side." The attack was horrible and dangerous. Paige and Piper were having a hard time vanquishing Lucifer. The potions didn't work and they don't have time to cast the spell on him as he is attacking every single second.

Lucifer once again orbed Alan to his side, but this time Alan wasn't scared and tried to run away. This is different. Alan was mad and emotional. "Why the hell do you keep attacking me? I don't know how to open this stupid gate. You killed my remaining relative! Isn't that enough already? I have enough of this!" Then something weird happened to the bracelet. The ring of the bracelet glowed in red and the chain vibrated violently. Alan's pupils then became bloody red, even Lucifer was surprised and backed off. Alan screamed: "GO TO HELL!" Then he raised his hands and shot out red lighting bolt to Lucifer. Lucifer was screaming floating in the mid air while Alan was electrocuting him. Alan eventually got tired and worn out; he fell on the ground and fainted. Eric and Leo ran towards Alan. Piper, Phoebe and Paige ran to the demon and wanting to ask him something. Paige shouted: "How did you know about the gate? It's supposedly t be confidential. Whom are you working for?"

"Some one told me." Said Lucifer who's catching his breath. He was badly injured by Alan's attack. Then before they could ask another question, Lucifer burst in flames. Before Lucifer explodes he yelled: "YOU SET ME UP!" and blow up into pieces.

Leo and Eric orbed Alan and the others back to the manor. Leo healed Alan's wounds and staying with him in the bedroom. While Paige and Phoebe were hanging out in the kitchen.

"You are so lucky that you got out of that place alive you know that." said Paige.

Phoebe:" Yeah but talk about being repressed. Did you see Alan he just shot out lighting and vanquished that demon? The demons is supposedly to be very powerful right?"

Paige: "I don't blame him. That's a hell lot of stuff he gone through today. Even for adults it's painful and he's just a twelve year old kid." Then Piper walked to the kitchen and joined the conversation.

Phoebe asked Piper: "How's Alan's doing?"

Piper answered: "He's resting, but he wouldn't let go of Leo once we got back. Leo didn't seem to care he planned to stay with Alan anyways. I mean he's got nobody except us now."

Paige: How come he's so obsessed with Leo anyways?"

Phoebe: Obviously it's because Leo was with him when all those horrible things happened to him. I think Leo is the only one that Alan trusts."

Piper: "Also I got this feeling that Leo is treating Alan as if Alan is his son."

Paige: "So what's going to happen to Alan then?"

Piper: "I seriously don't know. I mean his parents are dead and his grandma is killed also by demons. I guess the government would take over then. I seriously don't want him in orphanage."

Phoebe: "That's tomorrow's problem. We'll find a way.

Piper: And Leo seems to be so worried and protective of Alan, after what he did.

Paige: Maybe it's just because he's worried and felt really sorry for Alan?

Piper: "Maybe"

The End.

**Next on Charmed: **The elders are apparently getting concerned about the bracelet and Alan's powers. They believe Alan is a threat and decided to eliminate him for the grand desire. What will the charmed ones do? Will the elders succeed?


	3. Chapter 3

**Charmed:**

**Fan fiction: My Pretty, Lustrous and Authoritative Goddess ** Season 7:   
It is the day after Alan and Phoebe's kidnap. Everything just seems to be happening so fast for the girls and Alan the new member of this magical war. Alan was just a typical Asian 12 year old kid who just realized that his family might be magical and he's the target of a demonic association. It is now eight o'clock in the morning. The sisters are sitting at the kitchen waiting for Piper to serve breakfast. 

"Where's Alan? Is he still sleeping?" asked Paige.

"Yeah! He's still in bed. Let him have sleep for a while, he's been going through a lot yesterday." answered Piper while she is putting the food on the plates.

"So, how's he taking this? Did you talk to him yesterday?" Phoebe asked.

Piper walked over to the table and served breakfast. She then sat down and said: "I didn't really talk to him. I mean it's just too much and he's obvious too tired to talk to anyone." Phoebe looked around and asked: "Where's Leo? I haven't seen him the whole day." Piper smiled and replied: "Leo's with Alan. Actually he slept with him, Alan have been grabbing his hand since we got back. He wouldn't let go."

"So Leo stayed with him the whole night? Wow seems like he's taking care of his son." Paige said.

"I know right. I'm not saying what he's doing is wrong, but I wish he would spend some time with his children. Wyatt would be so happy if his father sleep with him or even just be there for him just for one day." said Piper. "But, I think there's something that Leo isn't telling us. He is very protective of Alan after what happened yesterday. He wouldn't tell me anything and he's just worried."

"Maybe he's worried about Alan's future. You know he has no family now and he might be sent to orphanage or a foster home. Trust me my friend has done a report about orphanages and it's not pleasant." Phoebe said.

Leo orbed to the kitchen in front of Piper and said: "Hey! Alan is still sleeping so don't wake him yet. I have something to discuss with you guys, it's about Alan."

"I'm glad that you care about Alan, as we all do, but it would be nice if you would start spending time with your sons too Leo." Complained Piper. "I mean.." Before Piper could say another word Leo interrupted her and said: "I will, but Alan is a bigger issue. The elders want to see him and decide on what to do with Alan and the bracelet."

"So? But, what does this have to do with elders? Is it that important and what do you mean by to deal with Alan?" asked Paige sipping her coffee.

Phoebe got up and reached her purse. She said: "Guys I'm really sorry, but I really have to get to work. I didn't go to work yesterday and if I'm late today Elise is so gonna kill me. So, chow." Then she ran to the door and left the manor.

Leo signed and continued: "In case you haven't noticed, Alan's eyes turned red yesterday when he vanquished the demon."

"And?" asked Piper who seemed to think that Leo is just saying stupid things.

"This means there is a slight possibility that Alan might be a demon." said Leo "Well to be more specific, he's either a very powerful being or a powerful demon. Either way the elders are very concerned about this. They believe that Alan and the bracelet might be a threat to the world."

Piper froze and said: "What are you saying? He's a demon? I mean how can a twelve year old kid be a threat to the world and what are the elders planning to do to him?"

"To be honest I don't know, but I think the worst situation is that they might have to vanquish him and destroy the bracelet for good." said Leo seriously.

"Oh my god!" said Paige feeling in disgust. "How can they do this to a young child, I mean he just survived from demons and going through all that crap. I mean the next day the elders want to kill him. So, he survived from the demons, but he's going to be killed by elders?"

"Leo! you can't let them do this. Alan's already going through a lot and even he is a demon he doesn't deserve to die. He has done nothing wrong to deserve this." said Piper looking at Wyatt and baby Chris. "Leo, we have children too. Would you want to see your children being killed?"

"I know! I care about Alan more than anyone Piper. I already talked to them, but they haven't make their decision yet there might be a chance. I've got Sam to side with me." said Leo.

Then Piper realized that Alan was actually listening to their conversation by the door. "Oh no! Alan." whispered Piper to Leo and Paige. Leo and Paige turned and are surprised. Leo got up and Alan ran upstairs to the room and locked the door.

"Listen, Paige can you watch the kids? I need to talk to Alan." asked Leo.

"Wait! I'm coming too. Let's go." said Piper and walked upstairs with Leo. Then Leo tried to open the door, but it was locked. Piper asked Leo to orb into the room and Leo orbed them both inside. Alan was crying on the bed. When he saw Piper and Leo he got up and wiped his eyes with his shirt. Piper without saying anything walked over to Alan and embraced him. Piper said: "Don't hold it in, let it all out." After Alan heard what Piper said, he cried and burst into tears. Later when he calmed down a bit, Leo began to speak.

"It's okay, whatever happens we'll be with you. Besides the decision is not made yet." said Leo trying to comfort him.

"We won't let anything happen to you. We said we'll protect you and we will regardless of what the elders say. So, you just be yourself and let us help." said Piper.

Then Alan felt a lot better, Leo gave him a hug and kissed him on the forehead and said: "Everything's going to fine." Then Piper, Leo and Alan walked downstairs to where Paige is.

"Is it time yet? And Alan why don't you take that thing off? It looks horrible on you." asked Paige.

Alan giggled and Leo said: "He couldn't take it off. We tried already yesterday. Okay let's go." Piper and Paige took the kids and Leo orbed everyone to magic school.

Magic School.

The atmosphere in magic school was tense. To arrange this meeting with Alan, the elders had to evacuate and dismiss all students to keep the confidentiality. When Leo and the others arrived, elders stood together and glared at Alan. Paige asked one of the teachers to take Wyatt and Chris to the nursery. Alan was scared of the elders, Leo held his hand tightly and smiled at Alan, which made him feel a lot better.

There are in total five elders present standing in a line horizontally facing Alan and his bracelet with intense concentration. The elder that is in the middle said: "So are we all present? Let's begin this meeting. I seriously don't think it's necessary, but Leo seems to be very concerned so… Let's start. This meeting is concerned for the identity of Alan Wong and the secret of the guardian bracelet. Prior to this meeting, most elders already decided that this boy is too dangerous and will affect the grand design. So? what's your defense?"

Paige stepped forward and said: "Obviously saying that a 12 year old kid could ruin the world is farfetched, I mean he's just a kid. He hasn't done anything wrong to deserve this. So what if he's a demon, as long as he's keeps control…." Before Paige could say anything more one of the elders interrupted her. She said: "Miss Mathews, in case you need to be remind your nephew Wyatt is only 2 years old and he already has wondrous powers. Because of that one of our elders gone his own way and the result were unpleasant."

Paige took a deep breath and continued: "So what? The future can be changed. Wyatt is a perfect example. As long as we provide a good environment and protect Alan then this theory of Alan ruining the world can be prevented."

The elder who interrupted Paige earlier then said: "Can you guarantee that you three can protect him from any harm? Because yesterday he was kidnapped with a charmed one too. If you can't even protect yourselves then how are you three suppose to protect him? Besides even if Mr. Wong is not a demon, his power is a great threat. He is the chosen one, meaning he is able to activate the bracelet and open the gate of immortality. If he is in the wrong hands, then we are all in danger."

Piper stepped up and said: "That's why we'll protect him okay. Have you all been a mother before? You have no idea how parents are worried about their child. Alan's parents are dead and his grandma his only relative just got killed by demons. He is like a family to us. Would you want your son to be suffer through all these ordeals and then being killed by elders who call themselves to be good? He just escaped from the demons yesterday, but now he's going to be killed by elders. All you elders think about is yourselves, but what about Alan?"

The elder then talked to the other elders beside her and said: "We will take a recess and we'll be back with a decision." and they orbed away. A few minutes later the elders orbed back to the magic school. The chief elder who stands in the middle walks up to them and said: "We all have agreed not to cease Mr. Wong's existence, but he is still a great threat. Therefore we have decided to send him to the endless plane."

Leo who heard just heard the world "endless plane" was surprised and annoyed. Piper who is worried asked: "Leo what the hell is the endless plane?" Leo who looked uncomfortable and replied: "The endless plane is basically an empty world, a world with nothingness." Paige then interrupted: "What do you mean? So, if Alan is going to a deserted dimension?" Then Leo nodded.

"This is absurd!" Said Paige. "What is the difference? You're sending him to a desert with no people, no nothing. What is he suppose to do? Just sit there until he dies?"

"That is none of our concern." replied the Elder. "We have already moved a step. This is the best offer you're going to get."

"Offer my butt. Leo orb us out of here." Piper demanded.

The leading chief raised his hand and gave a warning look and said: "No one leaves until this matter is solved. If you won't take our offer, we'll apply it with force if we need to."

"I'll like to see you try!" Shouted Piper. She told Paige to get the kids and Leo to orb them out of the school. When Leo was planning to orb them back to the manor a group of cleaners appeared and surround them in a circle.

Elder: "Do as we offer then we won't have to use force. It is only for the grand design.

The greater good."

Piper who was furious stepped up, but before she could say a word Alan interrupted her. Alan was filled with fury and rage. He could feel his anger raising up to his head and wanting to grab a knife and stab the elders in front him. He starts walking towards the elder.

Alan shouted: "Who the hell do you think you are? This is my life I think I get a say in this! You can't make decisions of my own freakin life. Just because you're all sissies and scared, does that mean I have to die?"

The cleaners took orders from the elders walking towards Alan and prepare to take him to the endless plane. Leo stepped up trying to stop the cleaners, but the cleaners beside him stopped him. Just when the cleaners grabbed his shoulders Alan yelled: "Don't touch me. I said get your hands off of me!" Then the bracelet glowed and vibrated violently. The cleaners were surprised and moved back for caution, but they were too late. Alan shot out red lighting bolts from his hands and struck the cleaners. The five cleaners who were surrounding Alan were thrown to the wall. The other elders raised their hands and shot lighting bolts at Alan.

Leo: "NO! stop don't hurt him, he's a kid."

Piper: Wait!

But the elders didn't listen to either Leo or Piper. They attack Alan with their lighting bolts, Alan did the same thing and attacked the elders. The strange thing is that Alan had a reddish glow on him.

Alan: "You want to kill me. Bring it on!"

Then Alan shot out lighting bolts and attacked the cleaners. Most cleaners were injured and laid on the floor. Most elders were like the cleaners. They were injured by Alan's attack and knock out cold.

Leo walked towards Alan and stopped him.

Leo: "What are you doing? You're gonna kill them. Stop it!"

Piper: "There has to be another way. Violence is not going to solve a thing."

For some profound reason, Alan didn't respond to them. The glow that he had became more luminous and powerful. Then there was this strong and powerful red light shone at the hall. The beam was so strong everyone had to close their eyes. A moment later when the glowing stopped, everyone opened their eyes to see what happened.

Paige: Okay! what the hell was that?

Leo: I had no idea, where's Alan?

Piper stood with her eyes wide opened pointed. Leo and Paige were curious and looked at the direction of Piper's finger was pointing. They realized that Alan was gone. Instead of Alan the person that stood at the same spot was a beautiful and attractive woman. The woman is at Leo's height with black curly hair. She wore red leather dress and gloves and her pupils are pure red. Just by looking at her, she does somehow resemble or look like Alan to some extent. Then the woman looked around the hall and disappeared with a flash of lighting.

Piper: "Can someone tell me what the hell was going on? I mean Alan's gone and there's this woman and God knows if she's a demon or not."

Paige: Anyways can we go home first? I mean the elders are all struck down anyways.

Leo then orbed the sisters and the kids back to the manor. When they got back to the manor the sisters went straight up to the attic and began to scry for Alan. But, they couldn't scry for him. They also tried summoning spells, but none of them worked either. It seems like that Alan never existed.

Piper: "Leo are you sure that the elders didn't take him away yet? Because it seriously looks like that Alan doesn't exist anymore?"

Leo: "I'm sure! I just went to the elders, they're all looking for him. All white lighters are send out to track him down."

Paige: "What about that woman we saw? What does she have to do with this?"

Leo: I don't know. Seriously! It's not like the elders trusts me, but they did say something about a powerful threat. I don't know if that woman was what they meant.

Phoebe: That's not our problem. What can we do?

Then a strange voice replied: "There's nothing you can do except to answer my questions" The girls immediately turned around and saw the woman, who they saw in magic school now currently standing at their living room questioning them.

Phoebe: "And who the hell are you?"

Women: "Someone you should worship and obey to."

Paige: Please! What century did you come from?

Piper: "Who are you and what did you do to Alan?"

Since the woman arrived Leo has been staring at her with fear and anxiety.

Piper whispered to Leo: "Leo! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Leo: "She's not a demon, but she's not a witch. I can't tell what she is, except I can sense that she is the most powerful being I've ever sensed."

Women looked at Leo with her eyes wide opened: "Adonis!" (Then she ran towards Leo and kissed him in the lips. The girls especially Piper was surprised and baffled at the same time. The woman would let go and really enjoyed the moment, but Phoebe put a stop into this nonsense and set them apart.)

Phoebe: "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Women: (Angry) You are interrupting us! How dare you low life, unclean mortal touch me with your filthy hands. (She then contracted her eyebrows and Phoebe was thrown towards the wall)

Piper: "Okay lady! Not only you were kissing my husband, but you thrown my sister towards the wall in my house! I don't care who you are and if you don't leave this instant…"

Woman (Smirk): What are you going to do? Kill me? (Laughing)

Paige: What's so funny? Are you on drugs lately?

Woman: Adonis is mine; I don't care if he's your husband this lifetime.

Piper who was extremely furious raised her hands and attempt to blow that woman up. There was definitely an explosion, but the woman wasn't harmed. She moved back two steps and eyed Piper.  
Woman: "How dare you witch? You really think you fragile mortals can vanquish me!" (Then raised her fingers and shot out red lighting bolts, Piper and Paige douched just in time. Leo ran to the woman attempted to stop her, but she froze him and he couldn't move an inch. Just before the woman had her second attack, Paige orbed the crystals and locked her inside a crystal cage.)

Phoebe: "Finally! Ha see who has the last laugh now?"

Woman: You really think you can trap me with these stones?"

Paige: They're called crystals. You're just saying because you can't get out.

Woman: I want to see how long you can keep me here. (She smiled and sat down. The girls were all baffled. They had no idea why the woman was so confident. Paige and Piper went to the attic to check with the book of shadows, while Phoebe was watching the woman.)


End file.
